


Wait for a Minute [Vid]

by CherryIce



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Download Available, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: I'm still trying to leave the high of violence behind.A Fury Road vid.





	Wait for a Minute [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made for VividCon Premieres.

 

[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1f6jbzc8nmf2azj/13.zip/file)

**Wait for a Minute - tUnE-yArDs**  
Monday, I wake up with disgust in my head  
Could not forgive myself another moment spent in the bed  
Monday, the mirror always disappoints  
I pinch my skin until I see the joints

Today I'm feeling like I live on the ledge  
Any moment I just know I'm gonna fall off the edge  
They say, "hang on"  
I promised them I will but I don't know for how long

Wait for a minute  
(How, how how how?)  
Wait for a minute  
(How, how how how?)  
Wait for a minute  
(How, how how how?)  
Wait for a minute  
(How, how how how?)  
Wait

Why do I spend the soul of my day  
Looking for any way to waste away?  
The pain is in the empty time  
Just twiddling my thumbs and hoping for the words to rise

 

Today I couldn't stand to be all alone  
And sick of hearing my voice on the telephone  
A thousand roads to injury  
Most of them so smooth  
It doesn't feel they're hurting me

Wait for a minute  
(How, how how how?)  
Wait for a minute  
(How, how how how?)  
Wait for a minute  
(How, how how how?)  
Wait for a minute  
(How, how how how?)

Oh, I'll still try to leave the high of violence behind  
I'll wait for relief but the illness is my mind  
Why should I wait?  
I'm already too late  
Why should I wait?

Not knowing what the future will bring  
Is always wrecking my day  
I guess I'll drown my fear and seal my fate  
A haze of cravings  
Easier to do it then it is to just sit here and wait  
Easier to do it then it is to just sit here and wait

 

Wait for a minute  
(How, how how how?)  
Wait for a minute  
(How, how how how?)  
Wait for a minute  
(How, how how how?)  
Wait for a minute  
(How, how how how?)  
Wait for a minute  
(How, how how how?)

Easier to do it then it is to just sit here and wait


End file.
